reencuentro
by mirtiangis
Summary: que pasa si despues de varios años te reencuentras con el que creias el amor de tu vida?, se siguen amando, ay algo por salvar? el inicio de una nueva vida...
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado casi un año desde la ultima ves que ellos se estuvieron juntos, un mar de dudas inundaba la mente de la joven no sabia que hacer o decir cuando lo tuviera de frente nuevamente, acaso el ¿se había olvidado de ella

Si, había pasado casi un año desde la ultima ves que ellos estuvieron juntos, un mar de dudas inundaba la mente de la joven no sabia que hacer o decir cuando lo tuviera de frente nuevamente, acaso el ¿se había olvidado de ella?, ¿ era verdad que ya no la amaba?, quien sabe EL era el único que podía responderle, pero en ese instante era mejor no atormentarse con esas preguntas lo único que importaba era que lo volvería a ver y a estar con el de una manera que nunca estuvieron.

Era diciembre y por lo general en esa zona del país hacia un frío que entraba hasta los huesos pero a serena no le importaba solo era el deseo de verlo nuevamente. Eran las 7:00 PM y en invierno y en esa temporada ya estaba oscura toda la ciudad, pero aun así espero impaciente a que su amado llegara a visitarla como lo había prometido.

Nuevamente esas preguntas la invadieron seria posible estar con el solo por gusto, por placer y sin demostrarle que aun era el dueño de su corazón… no lo sabia solo que esa noche seria un sueño del cual temía que se terminara, solo su celular la saco de sus pensamientos que eran un continuo tormento, vio el identificador y observo era el Darien, suspiro profundo intentando calmar los nervios que se apoderaban de su ser; aviso a su madre que saldría con su mejor amiga Rei y era probable que no llegara a dormir esa noche, le dijo que no se preocupara por ella ya que estaría en la mejores manos, si claro que serian las mejores manos.

Salio de su casa y vio el carro rojo uno deportivo que ella bien conocía, se acerco y lo vio recargado en el, como era posible que después de tantos años el fuera el único que la hiciera temblar de nerviosismo... nunca antes se sintió de esa manera, solo era el quien podía ponerla así, en un estado irreconocible era una mezcla de ternura, pasión, deseo y sin olvidar el amor que le profesaba desde la preparatoria.

Y así sin mas recordó sus años de preparatoria mientras se aceraba a el, la mayoría de esos recuerdos allí estaba el, su amor, el chico que le rompió el corazón y aun así ella estaba allí con el.

Al acercase serena no pudo controlar esas ganas de abrasarlo y así lo hizo – **te extrañe tanto este año**- y le regala una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que podía dar

**yo también te extrañe chaparra**- eso causo que se sonrojara, le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara en un gesto de galantería pues el viento frío comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y por mas que quisieran estar abrasados el frío les gano esa partida tenían. Estando adentro el tomo su mano y le pregunto-**¿donde quieres ir princesa?- **serena se puso mas nerviosa no sabia que hacer o decir, pues ya tenia tiempo que Darien no la llamaba así-** no lo se, donde quieras solo me importa estar contigo**- ella sabia que le estaba dando una luz verde para avanzar a un lugar donde se pudiera estar a solas.

Darien manejo por varias calles que para el eran muy conocidas pero al lugar donde estaría con esa chica que un día ilumino sus ojos, no estaba seguro si era lo correcto, si había estado con ella pero no de esa forma tan entregada, nunca les faltaron besos, abrazos y carisias asía su novia pero nunca paso nada mas, aunque el le insistía, pero ella siempre le dijo NO, la razón no lo sabia pero esa noche seria distinta, seria solo para ella y ella seria solo para el.

Se detuvo en un ligar llamado Concord era un motel sencillo pero con clase no caía en lo vulgar y tampoco en lo exótico, Darien bajo para pedir una habitación, cuando termino le dieron la llave del lugar donde pasaría la noche con la que aun podía considerar su amada.

Subió de nuevo al auto y vio a su joven acompañante sumida en sus pensamientos, a lo que se pregunto ¿ estará dudando estar conmigo esta noche?-**serena ya llegamos baja del auto, estamos dentro de la cabaña-**ella se giro a mirarlo y bajo del auto, y entro a la sencilla pero muy linda habitación, la observo con detenimiento, como para familiarizarse con ella y no sentirse extraña al estar allí, se sentó en la cama y miro con mucha concentración la lámpara k había en la mesa de noche, la encendió y vio a Darien-

**Darien puedes pagar la luz por favor- **el la miro con extrañeza pero aun así apago la luz, y solo iluminaba ese lugar esa lámpara, el se acerco a esa pequeña joven y se acerco de una manera que en un año no se le acercaba, la beso, este beso era distinto a los otros que le había dado en su época de preparatoria, este beso era mas maduro demostrándole que ya no era un niño sino un hombre con un gran deseo de estar con ella, serena lo sintió y sabia que era el comienzo de lo que había deseado con el, para ella no era solo una noche de pasión, era distinto era la primara vez que haría el amor.

Siguen besándose, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como era posible que sobrevivieran sin estar uno sin el otro, el aire comenzó hacerles falta y de nuevo debían separarse era algo que ninguno gustaba, pero esta vez fue serena quien iniciaba otra guerra de lenguas para ver quien de los dos soportaría mas, Darien seguía hincado al pie de la cama para estar a la altura de la chica, pero se fue levantando para irse recostando sobre ella, los labios de Darien comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su acompañante primero se paso por el cuello bajando poco a poco parecía una tortura para serena quien comenzaba a agitarse su respiración, sabia que había comenzado eso y no podrían terminar hasta que se entregara por completo al amor y la pasión que despertaba ese hombre en ella.

Darien vio que le comenzaba a estorbar la blusa de serena y comenzó a desabotonarla, cuando serena siento eso rápidamente tomo el rostro de su amado y lo beso y fue tan ágil que termino por estar enzima de el-** te dije que yo seria quien te recompensara por esta espera… ,mi amor-**el sonrío como símbolo de triunfo después de hacerle esa insistente pregunta por un tiempo, como era posible que después de que no tenían una relación se atrevía a aceptarle estar con el una noche?, el no lo sabría nunca pero solo si se deleitaría con esa respuesta afirmativa.

Serena no dejaba de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, esos besos húmedos que otros hombres le habían enseñado ahora deleitaban y consumían en placer al hombre que ella amaba con una gran intensidad, así fue trazando un camino de besos y carisias reconociendo el cuerpo que jamás se atrevió a tocar mas allá de su trasero, así que decidió quitarle la camisa y el hombre no se hizo del rogar se dejaba llevar por lo que esa criatura le hiciera, después de quitarle esa prendas siguió besándolo marcando un camino por su dorso-" vaya que es mejor sin camisa, pero que estas pensando serena mejor concéntrate en eso que ya empezaste y no pienses en tonterías como esas, como quiera ya lo viste sin camisa una ves que no?"- mientras pensaba eso ella miraba esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba pero la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando Darien le dijo-

**serena no es justo que yo este sin camisa y tu sigas toda vestida-** serena se ríe por unos instantes y se sienta en la cama y lo ve y le causa mas risa cosa que a Darien no le cae en gracia-**serena linda pongámonos iguales, ¿Qué dices?-** ese fue un tono seductor que la rubia jamás había escuchado de aquella voz con la que soñaba a diario-

**pues entonces quítame la ropa-** le respondió con el mismo tono seductor que el adoraba, fue entonces que Darien se acerco a Serena y entra beso y beso la dejo sin su blusa, cuando termino de quitarla se separo de ella para poder observar a la criatura que tenia enfrente, siempre imagino como se vería esa linda joven sin ropa, pero ni en sus mejores sueños la podía ver así que se deleito viendo la blanca piel de la chica, serena por su parte comenzaba a tener un poco de pena... no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre pero era el hombre que tenia enfrente quien la ponía así de nerviosa y tímida. Serena llevaba un sostén en color rojo con encaje, a ella le gustaban ese tipo de prendas pues la hacían sentir mas femenina, cosa que al joven le enloqueció y se acerco de nuevo a ella y la beso pero no la abrazaba ni la tocaba solo se inclino para besarla y cuando al fin se dispuso a tocarla, ella retrocedió desconcertándolo por completo-

**¿Qué te pasa serena?-**la vio y esperaba una respuesta negativa, tal vez ella no quería estar con el-

**Darien tienes las manos frias jaja-**así que serena tomo las damos de su amado y las comenzó a frotar sobre su cuerpo, fue entonces que Darien sintió que necesitaba que ella no acariciara, tomo una de las manos de serena y las guío hasta su miembro que ya comenzaba a excitarse, serena al sentir la firmeza de ese chico que la acompañaba un sentimiento de pena la invadió pero era tal emocion que olvido de esa timidez y comenzó a frotarlo, pero a el ya me empezaba a estorbar el pantalón, ella lo ayudo a desabrocharlo mientras el lo iba quitando para que aquella caricia se sintiera aun mejor... mientras Serena comenzaba a masturbar a Darien el hizo lo que le dictaba su instinto, beso, mordió y lamió los senos de su chica, pero antes de eso quito el sostén para dejar libres a la gravedad aquellas montañas de color blanco que recesaba saborear, con su lengua comenzó a sentirse hambriento del cuerpo de esa mujer.

Por otro lado Serena sentía como su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, tenia la necesidad de sentirlo dentro ser uno solo.

Serena quito su falda dejando al descubierto una tanga del mismo color que su sostén, y quedo arriba de Darien para demostrarle que ya no era una niña, besos sus labio y fue bajando sin ninguna timidez que había demostrado minutos antes, beso el pecho de ese hombre pasando mas abajo por su abdomen para al final llegar a su miembro lo tomo con una mano y lo introdujo en su boca, con su lengua acariciaba la punta del hasta que se decidió y lo introdujo por completo en su boca, Darien no paraba de emitir gemidos que para el oído de serena era música deliciosa sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando termino subió de bueno a la boca de Darien para besarlo con mas pasión que hace unos momentos.

Darien no soporta mas el también quiere probar a Serena así que la cambia de posición para el poder quedar arriba de ella, con gran delicadeza le quita la tanga y comienza besando el vientre de ella, y pasa su lengua mas y mas a bajo, al fin ha llegado a la intimidad de serena y al sentirla con su legua se da cuenta de que esta lo suficientemente húmeda como para penetrarla pero decide esperar y comienza saborear el clítoris de la joven asiendo que esta se retuerza de placer que siente y comienza a decir entre cortado-**ya Darien… basta ya házmelo anda ya-** el se sentía complacido por la reaccion de la joven y ya no la torturo mas así que subió un poco, acomodo las piernas de esta y poco a poco se introduce en ella, para esto serena emite un gemido que no es otro mas que de placer, Darien la envistió de una manera dulce, delicada pero con decisión, con fuerza, ambos estaban tan envueltos en una exquisita atmosfera de placer que no se dieron cuanta del tiempo, tenían una sincronización perfecta en sus movimientos parecía que realmente eran uno así decidieron cambiar de posición Darien se sentó y serena subió arriba de el quedando de frente así serena impulsaba sus caderas de arriba abajo con la ayuda de Darien para no cansarla, después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a un orgasmo y quedaron recostados sin separarse ninguno de los quería que ese momento terminara pues sabían que tal vez seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos.

Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras Darien dormía Serena lo observaba se sentía feliz por haberle demostrado su amor de una manera distinta mas entregada pero aun así el mídelo la invadía sabia que al amanecer se tenían que despedir y no sabia si lo volvería a ver fue entonces que decidió observar al hombre que descansaba en sus brazos y mientras lo miraba Morfeo la atrapo en sus redes y la hizo dormir.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por esa ventana los jóvenes amantes seguían unidos por ese abrazo, el primero en despertar fue Darien y observo como su serena se aferraba a el sabia que ella tenia miedo al igual que el, que decidió no despertarla, aun quería estar a su lado así que espero a que ella despertara para poder llevarla a su casa.

Serena despertó poco a poco y sonrío a su acompañante-**hola… buenos días-**le dijo en un tono dulce-**buenos días serena ¿dormiste bien?-**serena se sonrojo pues era mas que obvio que había dormido bien. Darien soltó a serena, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, serena solo se dedico a observar lo que la noche anterior sintió al verlo así se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, Darien la volteo a ver y le dijo-**serena es mejor que te cambies ya debemos irnos-**a serena se le borro la sonrisa que tenia y afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ya estaban vestidos cuando salieron del motel, durante el trayecto a casa de serena el silencio invadió el auto, transcurrieron unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que llegaron a casa de serena, que para su fortuna no había nadie en casa, bajaron del auto y se miraron a los ojos se dirían adiós para siempre… tal vez.

-**Darien ¿cuando volverás?- **le pregunto la rubia casi** a**l punto del llanto

**No lo se Serena tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos pues yo aun debo estudiar muy duro para poder ser el medico que quiero- **le dijo con un tono muy frío y sin mirarla a los ojos pues sabia que ella estaba llorando cosa que el no soportaba y mas aun siendo el la causa de ese llanto y salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de la rubia que tenia en frente.

-**Darien…-** hizo una pausa antes de hacer esa pregunta que la atormentaba desde ya hace cuatro años-** tu… tu ¿aun me amas?-** sabia que la respuesta la podía matar o aun mejor le devolvería las ganas de seguir adelante hasta que escucho la respuesta de el hombre que tenia enfrente.-** debo irme Serena adiós- **y nuevamente se quedo allí viendo como la vida se le iba junto al hombre que ella aun le profesaría amor hasta el ultimo de sus días.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNAS Una amarga despedida**.

Serena no creía lo que miraba, si el se alejaba en ese auto, que horas antes la había llevado a un lindo y encantador paraíso.

Era cierto lo que no contesto pero con su mirada le decía NO ya no la amo, así poco a poco se dirigió a su casa, entro y salido, se fue directo a su cuarto, no tenia ánimos de nada solo quería dormir.

Dirimió casi todo el día, hasta que el sonido de su celular la saco de su sueño donde era correspondida, en aquel donde el la abrasaba y besaba aquel que fue el amor de su vida.

miro el identificador y no reconoció el numero así que decidió ignorarlo , pero el sonido de su móvil la arto, y ya era demasiado para un día así que lo tomo y contesto-

hola, habla serena- lo dijo con mucha energía y entusiasmo que solo fingía-

hola… mi nombre es Susana Marlon, y solo te llamo para decirte que no quiero que molestes a mi novio OK??, no quiero que lo llames ni que lo busques ya que el me ama y nos vamos a casar OK??? Ah ya se no has de saber quien es mi novio, te diré deja de buscar a Darien – dicho esto la llamada termino.

Serena estaba en un estado de shock no sabia que hacer como reaccionar, realmente fue por eso que le no contesto todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se recostó, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando nuevamente su celular sonó, era Darien… no contesto lo ignoro y apago el aparato que ya era demasiado el dolor que le había causado.

Se sentó a lado de su ventana veía como los autos y las personas transitaban por su hogar, y pensó- todo esto es real y quisiera llorar y debería llorar por el, por lo que me dijo esa mujer pero ¿porque no salen lagrimas de mis ojos?, quizás le he dejado de amar y solo es mi aferro a lo hermoso que fue esa relación- su mete daba vueltas al asunto , decidió bajar a comer algo ya que su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Ya estando abajo, miro a su madre y le sonrió, de hecho fue una manera de decir mama mira estoy bien ¡no estaré triste nunca mas! comió y decidió entrar a la ducha, también le hacia falta liberarse de su calor, el perfume de ese hombre.

Comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente, le puso todo lo necesario para relajarse, cuando se metió en el agua caliente, su madre entro y le dijo- hija saldremos así que tu tranquila tomate tu tiempo para todo si- con una calida sonrisa que le transmitió amor y protección.

Mientras tanto serena se sumergía en el agua para tratar de olvidar todo, su voz, su piel, todo lo referente a ese hombre que por ultima vez querría saber, nuca mas se repetía una y otra vez, pero también se venia a su mente la voz de esa mujer aquella que fue la que le robo el amor de Darien, quiso llorar para desahogarse pero no las lagrimas seguían sin salir, porque? se preguntaba porque?

Los minutos se hicieron horas y serena seguía en el agua dormida en ella ni si quiera se percato de que el agua estaba helada, hasta el sonido del teléfono sonó, era Rei que le decía- serena necesitamos hablar, como te fue he picarona?, bueno me marcas si.- paso una media hora mas y el teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo era rei- serena me estas preocupando márcame o sabes que iré a tu casa que no respondas ese tipo de msj. en tu teléfono es malo-.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando rei llego y vio a una serena en la tina triste, angustiada no supo como describirla, la cubrió con una toalla, y la llevo a u cuarto.

Fue entonces que serena se vistió y se cepillaba el cabello en un profundo silencio parecía que no estaba en este mundo, rei fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio- serena Darien se va hoy, no vas a ir a despedirlo?- serena bajo su cabeza y no supo que decir se lanzo a los brazos de rei y lloro por fin las lagrimas salían.

cuando se vio mas tranquila entre sollozo le respondió- rei Darien y yo hicimos el amor- tan serie lo dijo que rei solo se dedicaría a escúrala y brindarle apoyo pues lo necesitaba mas que nunca- y no solo eso- siguió la rubia- hoy cuando me trajo a casa muy tempranote pregunte si aun me amaba, digo después de tan hermosa noche… no me contesto solo dijo que tenia que irse- su llanto regreso y entre sollos aunque bastante claros dijo- rei Darien se va a casar su prometida me llamo hoy para alejarme de el advirtiéndome que el ya no me ama- al fin lo dijo por fin soltó ese dolor que sentía.

Dadas las siete de la tarde serena salio con rei sabia que debía decirle a dios a Darien definitivamente y de frente nada de ridiculeces, no por celular, por correo no le diría adiós d frente y así dejar ir a lo que un día llamo amor.

---------------------flash back--------------------

rei caminaba por un conocido centro comercial de la ciudad cuando vio la figura de ese hombre que tantas veces la hizo reír incluso conspiraban juntos para fastidiar y hacer rabiar a la una persona que tenían en común Serena, allí poco a poco para mínimo saludarlo y no ser grosera.

se acerco y rápidamente le sonrió- hola Darien, como estas mira que bien te ves- darien respondió al sonrisa y le dijo-

hola rei, pues yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- rei comenzó a hacer preguntas que a darien visiblemente le molestaron-

dime darien ya viste a serena- mientras decía eso darien cerro lo ojos y puso cara de pocos amigos-

si ya la he visto no te dijo que paso l noche conmigo-rei se sonrojo y se río con una carcajada un tanto escandalosa pero muy nerviosa- y cuando te vas y dejaras a la pobre de serena llorando de nuevo por ti?- darien miro asía otro lado era bastante incomodo estar con la mejor amiga de su ex novia – rei me voy hoy a las 9 a esa hora saldrá mi avión y no creo que serena llore esta vez así que me voy mucha suerte adiós- y así sin mas el hombre se alejo.

-----------fin del flash back-----------------------

Por mucho que rei insistió que no fueran al aeropuerto termino por ser arrastrada por serena, llegaron y de inmediato comenzaron a buscar a darien, después de unos minutos de búsqueda lo encontraron.

Rei vio a serena algo distinta con decisión sabia que s amiga haría algo que los sorprendería- serena sabes que te quiero y te esperare en el auto si- la abrazo y salio del lugar.

Serena se acerco a darien que el a lo lejos la reconoció, se acerco el también se acerco a ella, le tomo las manos y- déjame darien suéltame, solo vengo a decirte algunas cosas- se saco de las manos de el y le respondió- te escucho serena-.

Darien esta será la ultima vez que tu y yo hablamos, que nos vemos y que nos escucharemos así que si tienes algo que decirme dilo ahora…-

darien la miro y pensó tal ves demasiado para que serena retomara la palabra-

bien veo que no quieres y sabes algo en ¡mi vida volveré a llorar por un patán como tu, en mi vida creeré en el amor, así que tu darien chiva espero y seas feliz y que no vuelvas a mi vida nunca!!!! y por cierto salúdame a Susana si.-

diciendo esto comenzó a caminar pero un brazo la detuvo, la abrazo y solo le dijo lo siento en verdad lo siento- serena se libero de nuevo y no dijo nada comenzó a darle la espalda para alejarse cuando escucho la voz de Darien seca de ella preguntando- ¿serena aun me amas?- serena al escuchar esto solo volteo su rostro y le contesto- darien lo siento tengo que irme.

al decir esto serena se vio liberada del amor que le tenia a ese hombre que por años la hizo sufrir, y se dio cuenta que al cerrar una puerta abres otra y esa puerta que recién se abría para ella era justamente la de la felicidad no importaba a lado de quien solo pensaba en su felicidad.

años después

Serena caminaba de la mano de su esposo, sonriendo feliz…no cambiaria por nada todo lo vivido, a su lado se encontraba un hombre maravilloso que llenaba su vida en todos los aspectos.

Llegaron al parque que visitaban desde hace tres años se sentaron en una de las bancas que justo estaba frente al cajón de madera donde veían felices a la pequeña rubia que jugaba. Su esposo paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, ella aspiro en su perfume y se perdio en sus recuerdos

Flash Back

Tenia meses que su mirada era taciturna aunque se esforzaba por no pensar en lo que paso con Darien le era difícil, auque cada que le preguntaban siempre contestaba

Un paso a la vez – su sonrisa era sincera era verdad lo intentaba –

Rei y las demás amigas estaban con ellas, preocupadas pues conocían lo mucho que lo amaba, también ayudo que serena se enfoco en sus estudios y a disfrutar de su familia y sus amigos, no le iba dar el gusto de desmoronarse, total el que se lo perdía era el

Uno de esos días a casi seis meses de la partida de Darien, caminaba disfrutando de la soledad escucho como la llamaban, se detuvo y volteo y se encontró con la siempre galante sonrisa de su viejo Andrew

Serena que gusto verte – dijo cuando la alcanzo abrazándola y haciéndola girar – pero mirate nada mas cada día mas hermosa –

Andrew que cosas dices – contesto entre risas – me harás sonrojar –

Es la verdad – se defendio – dime que estas haciendo tan solita

Serena suspiro y luego con una sonrisa contesto – logre liberarme de la compañía de las chicas y debo aprovecharlo –

Lo dices como si fuera un castigo – reflexiono, el sabia lo duro que estaban siendo esos meses para su amiga y aunque le brindo todo su apoyo mantuvo un perfil bajo, no quería atosigarla –

Les agradezco todo lo que hacen – bajo la cabeza apenada –

De acuerdo, dejemos el tema – le guiño el ojo, de forma cómplice – te invito un café y una rebanada de pastel de fresa que dices – sonrío, una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba era ver la cara de Serena iluminarse con una sonrisa como la que en es e momento le regalaba –

A esa invitación le siguieron muchas mas, a la salida del colegio, ella lo visitaba seguido en el trabajo, y de a poco ella recupero su vida, su sentido del humor, de lado quedo la sombra del que una vez fue su amor, su vida Darien Chiba era parte del pasado, su recuerdo ya no dolía, se atrevía a jurar que ya ni siquiera lo odiaba.

Aprendió a conocer y amar a Andrew, ese hombre se gano su corazón a base de paciencia, amor, comprensión, nunca le exigió mas de lo que ella podía dar, con el pasar de los meses formo parte de su vida, de sus proyectos, fue su apoyo en las noches que la desesperación y la angustia no le permitían conciliar el sueño, la valoro y valora como mujer y un día sin que lo planearan ya no podían estar lejos el uno del otro. Después de un año de relación la sorprendió con una salida a bailar, después un paseo por la plaza principal cuando de pronto detuvo su andar, la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y la beso, queriendo demostrar todo lo que le importaba, el amor, la ternura, la pasión, la entrega; cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno y antes de que abriera los ojos le susurro pegando sus labio a su oido

SERENA TSUKINO QUIERES AMANECER LOS PROXIMOS CINCUENTA AÑOS A MI LADO – la miro, ella estaba desconcertada, intentaba entender sus palabras un minuto después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus labios dibujaron la mas feliz y sincera de sus sonrisas –

Andrew – susurro con voz entrecortada de felicidad – si –pensó – si – dijo un poco mas fuete y al final grito – ¡SI!

FIN FLASH BAKC

Y ahí estaban después de cuatro años de aquella maravillosa noche disfrutando de la familia que formaron

En que piensa Señora Furuhata - estaba concentrado en la suavidad de su cabello mirando su mayor tesoro –

En lo mucho que te amo – lo beso lentamente, pero tuvieron que interrumpir la caricia –

Mamá – grito una pequeña rubia de dos años, corriendo hacia ellos –

Reira cariño que pasa – pregunto sonrojada –

Mamá deja a mi papá – dijo enojada la pequeña con las manos en sus caderas – para que venga a jugar conmigo

Los dos estallaron en risas – Ya voy princesa – contesto el orgulloso papá –

Desbancada por una niña de dos años – comento su esposa en fingido dramatismo –

Tambien te amo – beso rápidamente sus labios y se fue a jugar con la segunda mujer mas importante de su vida –

Y serena los observaba radiante, reir y jugar por momentos la niña la miraba y sonreía y ella saludaba, no se dio cuenta que hacia unos instantes un hombre de mirada triste la observaba desde lejos, la noche no tardaba en caer era hora de regresar a casa y los llamo

Reira , Andrew, es hora de ir a casa –

Los dos repelaron un poco pero al final después de unos minutos fueron donde la mujer se encontraba

Mami – corrió – haz visto mi papá es el mas fuerte del mundo – con sus bracitos extendidos –

Lo se princesa , te digo un secreto – le dijo en confidencia -

Si – emocionada –

Tu papá es el mejor de todos es un principe –

Y los tres rieron caminaron por el parque tomando de la mano a su pequeña princesa cuando Serena sin previo aviso se detuvo y su esposo la miro preocupado ella tenia fija la mirada

Serena – escucho que la llamaban, esa voz la conocía bien no sabia como reaccionar hace tanto que no la escuchaba –

Darien –susurro –

El se acerco e intento hablar con ella

Podemos hablar – se escuchaba cansado, triste y su fisico se veia mucho mas envejecido –

No Darien no podemos – dijo segura y continuo su camino –

Entonces grito – SERENA AUN ME AMAS –

Serena, entonces lo miro con infinita tristeza y movió la cabeza negando si continuo como si no lo hubiera visto, el y su recuerdo no tenían cabida en su vida nunca mas.

hOLa!!!!!, al fin no jejej pero la inspiración no llegaba que mal plan.

Bueno este fic el primero que hago completo wow ( y se escuchan los aplausos!!), va dedicado a ti si a ti no pondré nombre gracias a ti escribí el primer Cáp. divagando los dos xD y este segundo dedicado a mi si jaja bien vanidosa pero expreso mas mi sentir T.T triste pero ya lo supere si no un hubiera escrito jaja.

Ah también se lo dedico a Lu gracias por ayudarme a corregir mi horrores de ortografía jeje y por este ultimo pedacito si que si.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos 15 personitas que lo leyeron mi historia en esta pagina y a todos los demás que se los pase por MSN xD. En fin me voy y pronto escribiré algo mas menos intimo si!! Nos vemos en el SIG

baiis!!


End file.
